


Jedi Apprentice #1 - The Rising Force

by Addleton



Series: Addleton Reads [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Chapter-by-Chapter Summary, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Reviews, Summary, book report
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Addleton
Summary: Chapter-by-chapter summaries and reactions toJedi Apprentice #1 - The Rising Forceby Dave Wolverton.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Addleton Reads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977064
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first installment of Addleton Reads where I read, summarize, and react to out-of-print Legends books with minimal information available so you don't have to track down copies.
> 
> First up is the Jedi Apprentice series which details Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprenticeship to Qui-Gon Jinn.
> 
> It has been a very long time since I last read these books, so it will be interesting to see what perspective adulthood brings...

## About the Author

Dave Wolverton has a fairly extensive bibliography of both science fiction and fantasy, with the latter published under his pen name, David Farland. Most of Wolverton's contributions to the Star Wars universe have been choose-your-own-adventure style stories published through Scholastic under the LucasBooks imprint.

#1 - The Rising Force and (possibly) #3 - The Hidden Past are Wolverton's only contributions to the Jedi Apprentice series, with #3 being co-written with Jude Watson, although there is actually a bit of ambiguity about the credit for #3. My copy (which is a first printing) does not credit Wolverton, however, #3 is listed in his Wikipedia bibliography and the Wookiepedia page for the book also lists him as a co-author.

I'll be looking into this discrepancy more when I cover #3.

## Official Summary

Twelve-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi desperately wants to be a Jedi Knight. After years at the Jedi Temple, he knows the power of the lightsaber and the Force. But he cannot control his own anger and fear. Because of this, the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn will not take him as a Padawan apprentice.

Now Obi-Wan is about to have his first encounter with true evil. He must face off against unexpected enemies—and face up to his own dark wishes.

Only then can his education as a Jedi truly begin.

## Cast of Characters

[wip]

### Obi-Wan Kenobi

Main character and Jedi Initiate four weeks away from turning thirteen, the age limit for apprenticeship to become a Jedi Knight. Noted to be impulsive, having difficulty controlling his fear and anger.

### Master Qui-Gon Jinn

Jedi Master with no interest in taking on a Padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi's last hope to become a Padawan (and Jedi Knight).

### Master Yoda

Jedi Master who supervised Obi-Wan and Bruck's training spar. Has foreseen Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as Master and apprentice. Noted to rarely give praise. Wields a green lightsaber.

### Bruck Chun

Jedi Initiate three months away from turning thirteen. Uses a red saber and has white hair. Calls Obi-Wan "Oafy-Wan" because of an incident a year prior where Obi-Wan ran into Bruck and tripped him in a crowded hall. Noted to hold grudges.

### Bant Eerin

Jedi Initiate and close friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ten-year-old Mon Calamari who wears green robes.

### Garen Muln

Jedi Initiate and friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Human. Noted to be restless.

### Reeft

Jedi Initiate and friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dresselian with an abnormally wrinkled face. Always asking his friends for food.

### Aalto

Jedi Initiate and friend of Bruck Chun.

### Senior Councilor Mace Windu

A senior member of the Jedi Council. Described as being a "strong, dark-skinned man with a shaved head" and "eyes that could pierce like blaster bolts". Wields a purple lightsaber.

### Advanced Jedi Training Droid 6 (AJTD6)

Referee droid who witnessed the fight between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bruck Chun and testified in front of senior members of the Jedi Council, revealing Bruck Chun's deception. Also refereed the exhibition match between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bruck Chun for the attentions of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

## Locations of Interest

[wip]

## Additional Context

The Rising Force was published in May 1999, the same year as The Phantom Menace was released in theaters. Published through Scholastic under the LucasBooks imprint, the Jedi Apprentice series was targeted towards a Middle Grade audience (ages 9-12).

## First Impressions

The first thing I notice is that this book is quite a bit thicker than most of the other books in the series. A quick skim through reveals two surprising things: the huge, bold, sans-serif text size and twenty-five chapters. The former probably shouldn't have been a surprise considering the target age demographic, but I don't remember it being so… **bold**. Now I can't help but wonder if my shock at the text size is an ominous portent of Other Things Disremembered…

With that said, this is still a Middle Grade book, so I expect those twenty-five chapters to be quite short. I now also wonder what the total word count of this book is. For science.


	2. Chapter 1

## Characters

  * Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi
  * Master Yoda
  * Initiate Bruck Chun
  * Jedi Healers



## Summary

The book begins with Obi-Wan dodging a red lightsaber, blindfolded. Yoda calls out encouragement and warnings to Obi-Wan as he progresses through the training exercise, relying on the Force to avoid his opponent's attacks as well as the blocks scattered across the floor.

Obi-Wan's opponent attacks sloppily due to irritation and fatigue, but Obi-Wan refuses to gloat, instead visualizing himself as a fully-fledged Jedi Knight battling a Togorian space pirate. This visualization re-energizes Obi-Wan, helping him attune to the Force, and he quickly brings the exercise to an end with a killing blow. Fortunately, both participants are using training sabers at low power, so Obi-Wan's opponent only receives a minor burn to his neck.

Obi-Wan's opponent complains that it was a lucky blow, revealing his identity to Obi-Wan: Bruck Chun, one of the oldest apprentices in the Temple and fellow aspirant to Jedi Knight. Bruck disobeys Yoda, removing his blindfold and calling Obi-Wan a clumsy oaf, earning a reprimand from Yoda.

It's revealed that Bruck struggles with his anger and pride, and that he holds grudges. Obi-Wan earned Bruck's ire a year prior when Obi-Wan tripped in a hallway and knocked down Bruck, to the laughter of the other students in the hall. While it was accidental, Bruck refuses to believe that Obi-Wan didn't trip Bruck on purpose, and Bruck has called Obi-Wan "Oafy-Wan" ever since.

Obi-Wan is hurt by the moniker as he often feels awkward and clumsy with how fast his body is growing. When Bruck taunts "Oafy" with how he will be thrown out of the Temple, Yoda reprimands Bruck again and commands him to return to his room. However, driven by his fear of Bruck speaking the truth, especially with how close Obi-Wan is to aging out, Obi-Wan requests that Bruck be allowed to stay and fight _without_ Bruck wearing a blindfold, despite Obi-Wan's own exhaustion.

Although Obi-Wan hopes that Yoda will deny the request, the Master allows the rematch, reminding the children that they have much to learn and must use the blindfolds.

The fight begins, and Obi-Wan returns to his visualization of battling the Togorian pirate. Although he feels Bruck's anger in the Force and is tempted to answer it with his own anger, Obi-Wan instead chooses to resist the impulse and fights defensively, only blocking and dodging Bruck's attacks. Obi-Wan intends to prove to Bruck that Obi-Wan is not clumsy.

Eventually, Bruck tires to the point where he gives up on attacking, and the fight ends.

Yoda praises Obi-Wan for his approach, reminding both of the children that defeating an enemy does not necessitate killing, that defeating an enemy's rage will render them no longer an enemy for rage is the true enemy. Obi-Wan notes that Bruck's rage has not been defeated, and that Bruck still does not respect Obi-Wan.

Yoda calls the training session to an end and informs Obi-Wan of Master Qui-Gon Jinn's impending arrival to the Temple. This surprises Obi-Wan, who has heard nothing of this despite how he has been listening for rumors of Masters eligible to take on a Padawan arriving. Obi-Wan's hopes are quickly dashed when he remembers that Qui-Gon has refused to take a student since losing his own years before.

Yoda hints that he has foreseen Qui-Gon taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan, but that it will depend on Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's own actions whether it comes true. Either way, Obi-Wan will leave the Temple soon, and Yoda expresses sorrow at losing Obi-Wan as a student, leaving Obi-Wan surprised and happy at how he has managed to earn Yoda's rare respect.

As soon as Yoda leaves, Bruck begins taunting Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan initially ignores Bruck and goes to leave, but Bruck throws a training probe at the back of Obi-Wan's head. Seeing that no one else is around now, Obi-Wan still takes a moment to wonder why Bruck is going to such lengths to provoke him and concludes that Bruck kept knowledge of Qui-Gon's visit away from Obi-Wan.

Bruck confirms this, and Obi-Wan, realizing that Bruck was intent on stealing all of Obi-Wan's chances to become a Padawan, fights back with the taunt that he hopes Bruck will make a good farmer when he turns thirteen in three more months.

Bruck snarls and attacks, and the fight is on. Both fight until they can hardly move and end up badly burnt and bruised.

While Obi-Wan returns to his room, Bruck goes to the healers, pretending to be more injured than he actually is. Before dramatically faking a faint, Bruck blames Obi-Wan for his injuries.

One of the healers sends a droid to notify the Masters.

## Remarks

First things first, Obi-Wan is described as being tall and strong for his age within the first five paragraphs. Ewan McGregor, who played Obi-Wan in the prequel movies, is about average height at 5'10" (177cm). Knowing what I know of what happens later in the series, my immediate reaction was "WHAT THE FUCK QUI-GON YOU STUNTED HIS GROWTH!"

Obi-Wan also displays a rather developed sense of emotional awareness. Throughout the entire first chapter, Obi-Wan is considering not only his own emotions, but those of Bruck Chun and Yoda, and adjusting his behavior accordingly. It isn't until Yoda leaves the room and Bruck physically assaults Obi-Wan before admitting to actively sabotaging Obi-Wan's opportunity to become a Padawan that Obi-Wan decides to fight Bruck in order to hide how threatened Obi-Wan felt by Bruck's actions.

Obi-Wan at twenty days shy of thirteen has more conscious emotional awareness than I, a thirty-year-old adult. However, due to his lack of experience and priorities, Obi-Wan still reads believably as a preteen child, and I find myself way more emotionally invested than I expected to be considering this is not my first time reading this book.

Something else I find very interesting is how Obi-Wan consciously chose to outlast Bruck in their practice match, literally defending himself until the other boy came to a standstill from exhaustion. Considering that Obi-Wan as a Knight chose to specialize in Soresu, the lightsaber form devoted to defense and endurance, it speaks rather poorly of Qui-Gon's teaching Obi-Wan Ataru, which is an aggressive and acrobatic form, as a good teacher strives to work _with_ their students' strengths rather than impose their own methods upon their students, and Obi-Wan at this young age already has a strong predisposition towards Soresu. It also has interesting implications for Dooku and Yoda as teachers as Dooku specialized in Makashi while Yoda specialized in Ataru, indicating that, as far as lightsaber forms were concerned, both worked _with_ their students rather than imposed upon them.

On a side note, both Obi-Wan and Bruck are referred to as apprentices, implying that there are distinctions between apprenticeship types. Initiate apprentices and Padawan apprentices are, at this point, confirmed, so it is likely that there are apprenticeships specific to each of the Jedi Service Corps.

Additionally, there appears to be a hierarchy among the Jedi Service Corps, with the Agricultural Corps being where Initiates with poor control of the Force are sent. Obi-Wan insults Bruck by saying "when you turn thirteen, I hope you'll make a great farmer" and the narration follows up with "It was the worst insult that he could muster, to suggest that Bruck's mastery of the Force was so small that he would be fit only for the Agricultural Corps."

This chapter also reveals that older Initiates close to aging out are given greater assistance in finding potential masters. They are informed ahead of time when eligible masters are due to arrive in order to give the Initiate time to prepare to make a good impression, and eligible masters are implied to be directed towards considering the oldest Initiates first. As Obi-Wan is currently the oldest Initiate at this point, with Bruck very close in age, the desire for the additional attention and opportunities being the oldest Initiate bring is likely one of the main motivations behind Bruck's actions.

It is also very interesting to note that Bruck's lightsaber is red. This points towards red lightsabers not necessarily being associated with the Sith as Jedi can have naturally red sabers themselves. This was a detail I'd completely forgotten about, even with the rainbow rave of deadly glowsticks the Legends canon is.

Then again, considering what happens to Bruck later on, the red saber may have simply been intended as foreshadowing. I find the idea of Jedi with red sabers a lot more interesting though, especially considering that it was part of Legends canon that the Sith did not always use red sabers. If I recall correctly, red became a common Sith saber color after the adoption of synthetic crystals, which were much easier to source than kyber or any of the other natural lightsaber crystals.


	3. Chapter 2

## Characters

  * Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi
  * Docent Vant
  * Initiate Bant Eerin



## Summary

Obi-Wan is bandaging his injuries from the duel with Bruck when Docent Vant arrives with a datapad containing Obi-Wan's orders to join the Agricultural Corps. The ship is scheduled to leave the next morning. Obi-Wan is shocked and confused, remarking that he still has four weeks before his birthday, to which Docent Vant replies that she knows, however, his ship cannot wait "just because you have a birthday".

Obi-Wan tries to convince Docent Vant that he could still be a Jedi Knight, but Docent Vant disagrees, pointing out "not everyone is meant to be a warrior" and that, in the Agricultural Corps, Obi-Wan will be able to use his talents to feed entire worlds. Obi-Wan feels cheated because he still has four weeks before his birthday, and he replies that the Agricultural Corps are for "rejects, initiates too weak to be Knights" in addition to noting that Master Yoda told Obi-Wan he should fight an exhibition match in front of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Docent Vant shakes her head and points out that the exhibition match was offered before Obi-Wan beat Bruck, going further to question whether Obi-Wan really thought the healers wouldn't contact the Masters about what he had done.

This is the moment Obi-Wan realizes that he has fallen for Bruck's trap completely, especially since Bruck was not injured enough to need healers, except as witnesses to back up his story.

Obi-Wan is too shocked to defend himself, and Docent Vant continues to chastise him, saying that this is not the first time Obi-Wan has allowed his anger to get the better of him, though hopefully it will be the last. Docent Vant tells him he needs to pack and say goodbye to his friends before leaving.

Obi-Wan is too devastated and ashamed to say goodbye to his friends, so he spends the night packing and blaming himself for falling for Bruck's trap, hoping to leave quietly in the morning so he won't have to face the disappointment of his friends or the mockery of the other Initiates.

After lights-out, Obi-Wan is unable to sleep because he is haunted by the image of Bruck's triumphant face. There is a soft knock at his door, and he opens it to find Bant.

Bant looks Obi-Wan and his injuries over before looking past him and spotting his packed bags. She holds back tears as she asks if he wasn't going to say goodbye, and when Obi-Wan confirms it, she tells Obi-Wan that she'd heard he'd been assigned to Bandomeer and hugs him when he nods confirmation.

After Obi-Wan verbally confirms he's been assigned to Bandomeer, Bant pulls away from the hug, concerned, telling Obi-Wan that it will be dangerous and asking him if anyone told him it would be.

Obi-Wan dismisses the concern because "It's just the Agricultural Corps", and after exchanging a Jedi platitude, Bant mimics Master Yoda's syntax to tell Obi-Wan she will miss him, Obi-Wan mimics the syntax to tell Bant he's sorry, and Bant gives Obi-Wan a final hug before leaving to hide her tears.

## Remarks

I don't like Docent Vant. There are far kinder ways to tell a child that their entire life is being uprooted ahead of schedule _without_ blaming the child for their circumstances. Because that's exactly what Docent Vant does: she blames Obi-Wan for acting out and accelerating his reassignment to the Agricultural Corps. Even if that were truly the case (which we know it wasn't), **that is not how you treat a child in traumatic circumstances**.

And to anyone wondering, "What traumatic circumstances?" I say "forcing a child out of the only home they've ever known is traumatic enough _with_ advance warning, but on top of that, Obi-Wan is being forced out immediately despite being promised four weeks to prepare."

Add to that the implication that Docent Vant was Obi-Wan's primary caregiver as an Initiate, and I can't help wondering how many other instances of victim-blaming Obi-Wan has suffered throughout his childhood because the casualness of Docent Vant's attitude points toward it being a regular thing.

That's not even touching upon how dismissive Docent Vant is of Obi-Wan as a whole. She doesn't ask if Obi-Wan is alright despite how he is obviously injured, much less ask for his side of the story. There is also the matter of how Docent Vant doesn't refute Obi-Wan's points that the Agricultural Corps is for those too weak to be Knights, even as she had just spoken of how healers and farmers are just as needed as Jedi Knights.

The one redeeming aspect of this chapter is Bant. Bant is best friend. Bant is pure cinnamon roll.

We stan Bant in this household. But more importantly, Bant stans Obi-Wan.

Vote Bant 2k20


	4. Chapter 3

## Characters

  * Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi
  * Initiate Garen Muln
  * Initiate Reeft
  * Initiate Bant Eerin
  * Initiate Aalto
  * Initiate Bruck Chun
  * Master Yoda
  * Senior Councilor Mace Windu
  * Advanced Jedi Training Droid 6 (AJTD6)



## Summary

Obi-Wan sleeps only briefly, and with the use of ointments and Jedi healing techniques, his burns and bruises are healed by morning. Before breakfast, Obi-Wan says goodbye to his other two close friends: Garen Muln and Reeft.

Throughout breakfast, Reeft asks his friends for food, and Obi-Wan shares a bit of everything, even though he'd skipped dinner the previous night. Bant, it's noted, shares half her puff cake.

Garen tries to comfort Obi-Wan by framing his assignment as an adventure while Reeft points out that Obi-Wan will be around food.

Obi-Wan winds up glad he gave Reeft most of his food because he can't eat. Even though he knows that his friends are trying to comfort him, Obi-Wan can't help being disappointed that they still have chances to become Jedi Knights while he does not.

Obi-Wan listens to the conversations going on around him and finds that most of the other students are compassionate towards him, with the exception of Bruck's table, located on the other side of the room. Bruck's friend Aalto loudly declares that he always knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't make it, which makes Bruck snicker and Obi-Wan turn to look.

Bant tells Obi-Wan to ignore Aalto, and Obi-Wan finishes his breakfast before a large Barabel fruit plops onto the table near his tray, splashing Obi-Wan and his friends with the juice. Obi-Wan glares at Bruck, who had walked over to throw the fruit, and Bruck taunts Obi-Wan, telling him to plant the fruit.

Bant tries to calm Obi-Wan again, and Obi-Wan holds in his anger, remembering how allowing himself to be baited in the past lost him his chance to be a Padawan. Obi-Wan sits and smiles at Bruck, fury building until Reeft asks if anyone is going to eat the fruit, causing Obi-Wan to almost laugh.

Obi-Wan then collects the fruit in a cup and thanks Bruck with a smile for "the gift of one farmer to another".

The scene switches to Master Yoda arguing with senior members of the Jedi Council in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Yoda insists that Obi-Wan must be allowed to fight in front of Qui-Gon Jinn that day because Yoda has foreseen it, while Master Windu points out that Obi-Wan lacks control over his anger and impatience, and that "Qui-Gon Jinn is not ready for another impatient Padawan".

Yoda agrees that neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan are ready, but insists that "the Force may yet bring Master and student together".

Windu asks about the beating Obi-Wan gave Bruck, and Yoda calls forth the referee droid AJTD6 to testify. AJTD6 begins by talking in extreme detail about Obi-Wan's heart rate and physical condition until Windu interrupts to ask who instigated the fight, what they said, and what happened. AJTD6 reports, and Windu concludes that they have "one deceitful boy, and one foolish one" before asking Yoda what he suggests.

Yoda recommends that they give both boys another chance to fail.

## Remarks

Fun fact about Legends Mace Windu: he and Xanatos are of the same age group. This puts Mace at his mid-twenties right now, and already a member of the Jedi High Council.

He is also an excellent actor, though he had to quit the stage in order to fulfill his Council duties, a fact Jocasta Nu lamented almost twenty years later to a disbelieving Padawan Anakin Skywalker.

But we're not here to appreciate Mace Windu today.

It annoys me how the Council apparently only cares about who the aggressor was rather than also confirming the extent of the injuries both participants received. Not even Yoda, who is advocating on Obi-Wan's behalf, brings it up. AJTD6 has the instrumentation and records to verify whether Bruck was as injured as he presented to be, as well as how severely Bruck injured Obi-Wan. This is just incredibly irresponsible on so many levels because it means the Council and the Healers didn't bother to 1) verify what happened or 2) consider Obi-Wan's health and well-being which should be standard procedure whenever conflicts involving injuries occur, but especially so when those involved are children.

I am so disappointed in the Council right now.

I am slightly less disappointed in Mace Windu because 1) he was the only one who asked AJDT6 for the relevant information, 2) he is easily the youngest member of the Council, and 3) he is just incredibly young, period. His lack of experience is going to result in him making mistakes, like this time with Obi-Wan, which the other more senior members are supposed to mitigate.

They did not mitigate. At all. Bad Council. Bad.

Seriously though. Obi-Wan is being punished for being foolish while Bruck, the instigator of the fight who lied to healers about the extent of his injuries, is essentially rewarded with a chance to show off in front of a prospective master. It makes no sense.

Also, Yoda saying "Give both a chance to fail again, we should" is so many levels of messed up. The troll is literally setting two children up for failure. What the fuck, Yoda?

Anyways, it will be interesting to see how Mace's character does (or does not) change throughout the series. I didn't care about him as a character when I first read these books, but times change, and Mace Windu is pretty cool.

Another very interesting point of note is how the other Initiates in the dining hall react to the news of what happened to Obi-Wan:

> Students looked over at him, then looked away. Most gazes were compassionate, and some tried to cheer him. But he sensed the overwhelming feeling in the room was that everyone was glad that what had happened to Obi-Wan had not happened to them.

This implies that being sent away early as punishment is not unheard of, if not uncommon.

On a side note, it's unclear where Obi-Wan acquired the Jedi healing and Temple ointments used to heal his injuries. There is no mention of him visiting the healers during the night or in the morning, so I'm assuming that Obi-Wan had a stockpile of ointments and used the techniques on himself, which begs the question of why. Is it standard for Initiates to keep first aid kits in their rooms? Was Obi-Wan avoiding the healers as a way to display his self-sufficiency to prospective Masters? Or is it a symptom of issues Obi-Wan has had with the healers in the past?

Who knows.


End file.
